choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyrus Vescovi
Cyrus, a character in the The Royal Masquerade series, is the Head of House Vescovi and Crown Shield's older half-brother. He is first seen in Chapter 2. Appearance Cyrus has blue eyes, shoulder-length wavy brown hair, and fair skin. He has a full beard. He wears a gold and red doublet with cream-colored fur draped around his shoulders. Personality Cyrus is flirtateous and appears narcissistic, taking any insults in stride and turning them around to shine a better light on himself. He enjoys the pageantry of the Tournament of Flowers more than the jousting itself. In Chapter 16, it is revealed he is not entirely bad, as he really cares for Pompadour and offers his dog for you to adopt, since he is going to spend years in prison if he is not executed. Chapters The Royal Masquerade The Royal Masquerade * Chapter 2: A Noble Effort * Chapter 3: Predator and Prey * Chapter 4: A Night Under the Stars * Chapter 5: Valor and Vanity * Chapter 6: Confessions * Chapter 7: Betrayal * Chapter 8: Sisters (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: A House Divided (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Wildfire * Chapter 11: Court of Whispers * Chapter 12: Lovestruck * Chapter 13: Love and Power * Chapter 14: Secrets * Chapter 15: The Conclave * Chapter 16: Truth * Chapter 17: Unity (Mentioned) Relationships Crown Shield Crown Shield is Cyrus' illegitimate half-sibling. Although they share a father, there is nothing else they have in common. As Crown Shield puts it, Cyrus is a stain to their name and to the court. Even if Crown Shield wishes for a better relationship, their disagreement with each other doesn't come from an argument; it comes from a conflict in their personhoods. In Chapter 5, Crown Shield enters the jousting tournament under an alias of your choosing. If you do not wish to joust against Cyrus yourself, Crown Shield does and wins against Cyrus. It wasn't always this way. In Chapter 14, if you decide to hide with Crown Shield in his/her childhood bedroom at the Vescovi estate, Crown Shield tells you more about their history. It was their father who instilled into Cyrus the arrogance and belief that nobility was better than common folk. In the beginning, Cyrus either did not see or he did not care about the differences in their births. When their father had returned from a trip to Drakovia, the kingdom north of Cordonia, he had brought Cyrus a single gift but did not bring anything for Crown Shield. When Cyrus found out, he was furious and gifted Crown Shield the toy in secret. It wasn't until Cyrus fell in love with Raven, the daughter of a minor lord, who had come to stay with them for a season. Unfortunately for the siblings, Raven fell in love with Crown Shield which incited Cyrus's anger and in that moment, he became all the things their father had always told him that he was. Cyrus was of noble blood like her, and it wasn't right for Crown Shield to catch her eye when he/she was an illegitimate child. It did not matter that Crown Shield did not return Raven's affections; the wedge had formed between Cyrus and Crown Shield and it never healed. Cyrus would openly shame Crown Shield's birth while pursuing his newfound lust for everyone. Theodosia Nevrakis In Chapter 4, you and Crown Shield discover that Cyrus and Theodosia have entered a secret relationship, where Cyrus has promised her that they will reveal their deep, abiding, and passionate love to the public after he is crowned king. However, when Emery Beaumont announces that Cyrus and he/she are betrothed, Theodosia angrily throws two glasses of wine into Cyrus's face. It is assumed their alliance has been broken. Your Character Cyrus meets you during your House's Noble Debut. He conspires with Damon Fierro to vote against your house, but is subject to peer pressure if you push him to hold his tongue. In Chapter 3, he uses your sigil animal as the prey for the Hunt, increasing your dislike for him. If you decide to distract him from the animal's trail by giggling, Crown Shield compliments you for knowing Cyrus's weakness. In Chapter 4, Cyrus interrupts your date with Emery Beaumont and you discover that he is playing both Emery and Theodosia. In Chapter 5, you have the premium option to joust against him under Crown Shield's entry into the tournament. Pompadour Lord Pompadour has been Cyrus' beloved pet for years. He doesn't only talk to Pompadour in front of others, but also in private as you and your friends watch during the Hunt. Pumpernickel Lady Pumpernickel was Cyrus' pet before Lord Pompadour. According to Crown Shield, she ran away. Gallery Other Looks Cyrus Vescovi messy hair.PNG|Messy Hair Cyrus Armor.jpg|Armor Cyrus Vescovi Full View.PNG|Full View Cyrus Vescovi Shirtless.PNG|Shirtless Cyrus Vescovi Messy Hair & Shirtless.PNG|Messy Hair & Shirtless Miscellaneous TRM Sapphire Comb.PNG|Sapphire Comb TRM Cyrus underwear.jpg|Underwear TRM Vescovi flower.jpg|Vescovi flower SD TRM reused heart key.jpg|Key to lockbox Trm pompadour painting in cyrus bedroom.jpg|Painting covering safe Trm reused dagger.jpg|Cyrus' Dagger Trivia * In Chapter 4 he is proven to be LGBT, since Emery Beaumont's gender depends on the gender you're interested in. * He shares the same forename as Cyrus Fabian from the #LoveHacks series. * His crimes include conspiracy, treason, and aiding and abetting. * In Chapter 7, it is revealed that he hired the assassin who killed Queen Kendra. If you steal his Sapphire Comb in a premium choice, his hair will remain disheveled in subsequent chapters. * He resembles actor Tom Payne. * When Fabian becomes the new king of Cordonia and if Crown Shield isn't there to sway his opinion, Cyrus is sentenced to death for regicide, attempted murder, conspiracy, and treason. He was killed by hanging. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Royal Masquerade' Characters Category:Nobility Category:Antagonists Category:LGBT Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Psychopaths